


Buttdialed

by NotYourFavouriteRecord



Series: Dedsec and San fran [1]
Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: Insecurities, M/M, alludes to smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-13 20:14:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9140554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotYourFavouriteRecord/pseuds/NotYourFavouriteRecord
Summary: Buttdialling and heart break.Wrench is too shy to know top.





	1. Shit

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me for my less than notable knowledge of watchdogs 2. Characters may appear Out of Character in this fanfic otherwise please enjoy!

Wrench woke to thee unpleasant burning sensation as another fear plagued him and his hopes and dreams. It was all he could think about.

Marcus fucking Holloway.

The mechanical hacker groaned in frustration, maskless face hitting the mattress that belonged to his garage with a soft and muffled cry. He doesn’t note the time but estimates it’s 3 am or something. He isn’t far off. 2:37am.

The dream or nightmare rather, consisted of him being forced to watch Marcus fucking a girl into oblivion. At the thought he whimpered; need crawling through his gut. A need and want to replace the girl that Marcus was screwing. But it was also the want of a relationship, the want and need to mean something to the new hacker.  
Because Wrench with the mask on was bold, proud, aggressive . Protective.

Without, well, it’s easy.

He remembered when Marcus returned his mask when someone forcibly took it away from him. The dark skinned male didn’t even look at him in the eye. He tried to, the tattoed male noted but even wearing shades he knew that the gaze wasnt on him.

He was ugly.

His thank you was weak, Wrench realised, but notably it was better that my original thank you kiss. Pale face now painted crimson, Wrench groans into the pillow.

With that his filter between reality and fantasy vanishes an he’s left to daydream.

Well that’s what he thought and it isn’t until the 6th or 7th ring that he’s pulled out of his reverie. Picking up the phone and not noting the caller Id he waits for the caller to speak first.

His heart drops.

“Marcus harder, yeah ngghh,”  
“That what you want, huh?”  
“Harder baby!”  
“Yeah, here we go!”

Wrench can only swallow thickly as he feels apart of him break. An die God so desperately wants it to be a joke, a prank anything that’ll mean Marcus gives a slightly romantic damn about him. But he knows it’s not from the muffled and static edge to the slapping of skin that bounces through the receiver. He promptly ends the call once he deems that he’s heard enough. He closes his eyes and dreams that for once he belonged to Marcus.

* * *

 

Call log  
Wrench 9:00pm  
Sitara 9:27pm  
Wrench 10:32pm  
Wrench 2:37am  
Cursing at the realization that his best friend had heard. How much he didn’t know. But that shit was going to be awkward when he was going to have to approach it.

He had just potentially lost his best friend.

Damn he fucked up.

Marcus was screwed. He had used a woman to get off and over his best friend. And now he had likely heard him calling his name during sex. Dedsec space was unusually quiet, minus the sounds of Wrenches mechanical out of tune humming. Creeping slowly in so as not to alarm the engineer, he leaned against the pillar next to Josh’s computer watching as the masked man gave slight sways of his hips to the IAMX song which Marcus didn’t know he had.

The humming stops.

“I know your there Marcus,” it was soft and weak, surprisingly so.  
“Look man,-“  
“I get it Marcus,” The newest dedsec member thought he heard a cracking in the voice, “you never meant to call me I get it.”  
Swallowing thickly Marcus asks the dreaded question, “how much did you hear?”  
“About thirty seconds, she asked for it harder and skin slapping, nothing more.”  
Heaving a smile, that was painful and agonising he stares at the back of Wrench.

“Marcus?”  
“Yeah man?”  
“Would you look at me?”  
“What you talking ‘bout man ‘course im-“  
“I mean without having the mask. Would you look at me in the eyes?” by now the mechanical had stopped everything, back still Marcus even though he turned his head to look back slightly.

Swallowing thickly Marcus shakily replies with, “only if you wanted me too.”

“Then why don’t you when you gave me my mask? When they took it?”  
“You didn’t get to choose whether I did man, and that’s wrong, if you wanted me to see you then you can tell me, okay dude?”  
“Yeah, thanks man,” some part of Wrench sags in relief, somewhat joyous that he still respected him.  
“We cool then?” Marcus notes Wrenches shaking hands.  
“Yeah, fucking a, course we are man!”  
Marcus gives a sigh moving from his place.  
“Somethin’s botherin’ you man, I can tell spill,” he leans up against the work bench to the right of Wrench. Notably he actively avoids Marcus’ gaze.

“Say you like someone the same gender,” Hell yes, “but you know their straight or at least only fucking women,” that one had him confused, “and it was killing you not telling them how you feel how would you go about it?” it was shy, much like the Wrench without a mask. And strangely it made Marcus wonder if he’d be the same way in bed.

Shaking his mind, mentally, he focused on the question. “Shit I don’t know? Tell ‘em flat out I suppose,” truthfully answering the question burnt Marcus. Emotionally of course, the was a next to no chance of him being part of the mechanics fantasies.

Wrench turned to face him.  
“Marcus, I really, really no scratch that,” the mechanical stuttered, “I really l-lo-love you.”

No symbols were splayed across the screen. Blank for Marcus to stare at as his mouth opened like a fishes; stupid and blank. Then he doily smiles at the masked man.

“I fucking love you too Wrench,” he grins and moves to hug the man but is stopped when Wrench raises a hand to stop him. He’s confused until Wrench pulls down his hood and both hands go back fiddling with the clasps of his mask.

Removing the mask he exposes his pale canvas like skin and the dark purple pink mark that encases his left eye. Tentatively Marcus reaches out with a hand and once he is allowed cups Wrenches cheek. Softly, ghostly his thumb dances over the now closed eyelid. Growing more bold with every action Marcus moves to cup Wrenches other cheek, and inches closer until with every breath he can feel it hit his face again. Shyly Marcus presses his lips against the blonds and it burns pleasantly along his lips.

Wrenches tentative hands come up behind to clutch onto Marcus’ blue jacket. He moans slightly, a muffled sound that reminds Marcus of a hum; enticing him to use his tongue to poke and prod at pale pink lips. He languidly drags his tongue along the pouty lower lip, relishing in the whimper and the twisting clutch of his jack that he gets. Tongue growing restless pushes into Wrenches mouth further prodding and sweeping over everywhere it could reach. All Wrench can is moan weakly around the hot wet appendage and tightly clutch at the blue jacket. Pulling away reveals pink flushed cheek matching perfectly with the panting.

Marcus smirks at Wrench, who, out of embarrassment buried his head in his shoulder.

Then Wrench comes across an amazing discovery, lifting his knee and gently sliding it though Marcus own before lifting to meet the growing bulge that belonged to Marcus.

Swallowing thickly, “I think we better get a bed before we do anything else.”

“And leave you with that?” Wrench all but purrs. Growling lightly, Marcus slams their lips together electing a moan from the hooded man.

“Yeah, now I think your right,” Wrench’s blush intensifies and he’s shy again. Once more burying his head into Marcus shoulder.

“Maybe I should fucking you right here huh Wrench?”  
Wrench gives a moan, a high keening sound that blends with the muffled groan that escapes Marcus.

“Maybe we should leave before Sitara and the others get back,” Wrench tries.

“Best fucking idea.”


	2. Rushed sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We all imagined this.  
> Don't bulls hit yourself!

They pull away after sometime, Wrench’s face still as red. The engineer bit at his lower lip avoiding eye contact with his bes- No. What were they now? Lovers? Boyfriends? Wrench didn’t know. He’d always believed that he was ugly, and Marcus saying he loved him? Well now he was gonna have a heart attack. Marcus pulls him back, Wrench’s forehead against his chin. Wrench murmurs, “where do we go from here?” “Where ever we want baby,” Marcus gives a tentative roll of his hips his clothed cock brushing over Wrench’s pulling a whimper from the surprisingly shorter man. “And I can think of a few things I’d like to do to you right now,” Marcus smirks. “Well then maybe we should get outta here, huh M?” “Good idea,” The car ride is damn near torturous for Marcus, Wrench‘s a near permanent fixture on his growing bulge. Wrench teased him with slow tantalising movements that had him wriggling just to keep his cool.

“Wrench, ma man?”

“Yes M?” “You keep this up imma never let you come dude,”

“You sure ‘bout that?”

“Something just tells me that you’d be into that kinda shit man,” A voice modified chuckle is his only response apart from the hand the leaves him.

When they reach Marcus’ apartment it’s frantic, Marcus hands go to Wrench’s ass, cupping it tightly and begin eating hickeys around the pentagram neck tattoo while Wrench fiddles with the locks and clasps of his mask causing the thing once he’s got it off. His own hands come into play then, wrapping around Marcus’ neck pulling him up to kiss.

This time it’s Wrench’s pink tongue that licks at Marcus’ lower one enticing the others tongue to play as well. And as tongues fight Wrench’s wondering hands start on the belt buckle of Marcus’ hipster skinnies as Marcus claims his mouth. Quickly he’s pushing them down to his knees before he goes to start on plain black boxers. Hands on his wrist stop him though. Dark tanned hands come up to pull his spiked vest off and then Wrench takes his bracelets.

Marcus captures his lips in a sexually frustrated kiss; hands rolling up the bottom of his hoodie pulling away momentarily to take it off of the man.

Shamelessly he ruts his nearly bare cock into his partners covered one, enjoying the moans and whimpers it pulls from Wrench. Soon they are both as naked as the day they were born; Marcus laving attention on Wrench’s painfully perky nipples. Wrench’s blunt finger nails dig in Marcus’ back, as he futilely thrusts his hips up in a desperate search for friction. Marcus chuckles, loosely wrapping a hand around the cock, feathered touches to tease.

“Shit man, don’t tease,” Wrench whimpers. Marcus releases the tantalisingly slow grip he had on Wrench’s cock leaning over the limber frame to the lube that was perched on the bedside table.

Flicking the cap open and squinting some onto his fingers, he uses one to push gently past his lovers puckered rim, fueled by the high moans and keening sound that escaped him. Slowly he slides a second digit in, scissoring motions spreading the pink hole.

At some point Marcus works a third one in, enjoying having the loud boisterous mechanic a writhing mess beneath him. Slowly, teasingly, he removes his fingers grabbing the the lube once again.

“I’m clean dude, you?” It takes a moment for it to click with Wrench.

“Yeah, I’m clean man,” he says, mind somewhere else. Lube squirted in his palm he rubs it along the length of his cock. “Marcus, I need you in me,” the flushed engineer whined.

Fucking _whined_.

On his knees Marcus pulls Wrench’s hips until he can feel Wrench’s ass cheeks against his thighs and his cock is lined with the engineers entrance. Thrusting in quickly he starts an off rhythm pounding because fucking it’s wrench moaning his name, not seem 2 dollar whore. Blunt nails digging into the skin of his back, Marcus presses falters when he feels Wrench clench around him near suffocating his cock, and damn it’s nearly enough for him to blow his load but he grips one of Wrench’s legs and hoists it over his shoulder and immediately goes hard and rough, gripping Wrench’s thigh and hip with bruising force. And then he hits something in Wrench that has him clenching in euphoria. His prostate. Repeatedly Marcus makes it his goal to hit that spot again and again. And obviously succeeds.

When Wrench comes it’s messy and with out warning, flushed cock shooting out pearls of come all over his torso. His clenching rear and organic cry of bliss is what brings Marcus over the edge, emptying inside Wrench’s ass. Limp exhausted Marcus hardly finds enough strength to get up and get wipes. Once they are both relatively clean-

- _Wrench has still got spunk in his ass but you know whatever_ -

-Marcus tosses him a black tee and a pair of boxers whole he wears a grey tee and grey boxers. They cuddle together a problem resolved for them.

And they know it won’t be the first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed and let me establish that I like Wrench submissive as he is extremely shy! And I plan to finish the game and rewrite it with Wrench x Marcus!
> 
> Comment prompts for wrencus too!

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 with smut?


End file.
